Thicker Than Water
by LittlePotSticker
Summary: He sank his fangs into the warm flesh. "Ouch..." Weak hands pushed at his face. This wasn't the usual way he treated his prey, but he didn't stop. The boy wouldn't remember this anyway. And virgin blood was too good to pass up. Shiro/Ichi. VampAU. Yaoi.
1. Driven By Desire

**A/N: Hey guys! I am here with a new story!**

**It's just the prologue, but that's only because I am going to be continuing it during my summer vacation. Mostly it's an introduction to the main characters.**

**A bit about this fic:**

**-It's VampFic**

**-It's a mash-up between two requested stories**

**-It will get gory and graphic in some parts, (the genre should have warned you) in multiple ways**

**-Little bit of True Blood logic in here, hope that's okay.**

**This is going to be so much fun!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Zangetsu carefully transported a tray of warm towels and fresh clothing down a long corridor towards his master's bedroom. After softly knocking on the door, he pushed it open, his face falling into a frown immediately. On the unkempt bed before him, his master lay naked, propped up against red-stained pillows and sheets while chugging a wine bottle. His other hand was rested on a moving head underneath the blanket near his waist. The albino tensed up, grunting loudly as he released his pleasure into his current lover's mouth, the intense sensation causing him to forget his bottle to the floor. His guest emerged from the blankets to engage him in a deep, lust-filled kiss. With a heavy blush, the teenage servant cleared his throat, glowing yellow eyes flicking toward him for a split second before returning the albino's attention to devouring the mouth connected with his own. When the two were sated, they popped their lips from each other's and pecked playfully.

"_My Lord_," Zangetsu spoke, obviously embarrassed by what he'd just witnessed. Though, it wasn't the first time.

"Hm?" His master responded through another kiss. His hand snaked beneath the covers to grab a firm mound of flesh, eliciting a deep moan from his companion.

"Your clothes."

"Mm," he grunted another response before he tapped his guest to order them out. The response he received was a pout, which he smirked at. "We'll continue this later, pet. Go now."

Zangetsu didn't bother to notice if his master's friend was male or female, but it didn't matter to him. They were of a lesser class than him. His thoughts snapped back when his king stood, not bothering to cover himself, and approached him. The teen averted his eyes as his king grabbed a warm towel and wiped his face then the rest of his body of the red nectar covering it. The sweet, coppery smell invaded Zangetsu's nostrils, and it made him want to shed himself of his fabric restraints and let his master take him whichever way he pleased. That thought reminded him of how thankful he was that he'd sworn himself off of human blood. Otherwise, _he'd_ be the one strewn about on those blood-stained sheets, eagerly sucking his king off instead of one of his whores. But he would never allow himself to stoop so low, even if it was for him. And besides, he vowed to never give the albino what he wanted, lest he become a spoiled king. They'd had plenty of those in the past. Said ruler rested back on the bed and picked the bottle up.

"You should go to ground, My King. The sun is nearly up."

"Not tired."

"Are you really _that_ bored, Shiro?" Zangetsu asked, dropping his formal tone and calling him by his nickname.

"When's the last time I wasn't?"

"Well, it's been a hundred years since you killed the last king and took his place. And you haven't been doing any hunting, since it's done for you," the teen answered and nodded at the bottle of thick red liquid in Shiro's hand. "Now all you do is drink and fuck, then sleep and fuck. Then you do it all again the next day. You've become soft. _That's_ why you're bored." Before he could stop his mouth, his master appeared in front of him, striking an expression of fear onto his young face.

"Mm, I'd watch that mouth of yours, Tensa. I am your maker first, and your king second. Do not disrespect me. You remember what I did to the last person who disrespected me?" The teen rolled his eyes to shake off his previous emotion.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"But perhaps you're right. One can only drink and sleep and fuck so many times. What do _you_ propose then?"

His servant looked down to the floor tiles and thought about it. What would get his master eager enough to leave his lazy lifestyle? "Well, when was the last time you tasted _virgin_ blood?" He asked, making his king's ears perk up.

"_Shit_. A _long_ time. Humans aren't as reserved as they used to be, much more virile than I remember. It seems virgins are rapidly disappearing as time goes on," Shiro pondered and spoke out loud.

"Then it should give you a challenge. You need one."

"Yes. I've been craving the hunt for a while now. But now I'll go to ground, no use in going when the sun is up."

"You should go now. Find your prey and be ready to strike when it's dark," Zangetsu encouraged.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me. Won't you miss me?"

"Hardly." Shiro laughed whole-heartedly then smiled.

"Ever the denialist." He lightly grabbed his progeny's young face and made him look up. There was a look of knowing in his dimmed orbs, one that made Zangetsu swallow the building dryness in his throat. Shiro looked deep into the large blue eyes, intrigued by what he saw there. "One day will come when I will have you. One day, you will no longer request my respects of your body. One day, you will stop denying yourself that you _belong_ to me. One day, you will come crawling on your belly—_begging_ me to fuck you into the next lifetime. That day, Tensa, I will have you." His gaze raked over his teenage servant's body then flickered back to his eyes.

His speech angered Zangetsu, making him feel like he was nothing more than a piece of meat to be devoured. It made him feel as if his master had no feelings for him, which he knew wasn't completely true, but what had been said was the most heartless thing he'd received. Though he couldn't have meant any of that. Shiro shook his head and released his servant's jaw.

"I'm sorry, Tensa," he apologized and stroked his cheek. "You know how the blood gets me."

The teen did(he noticed the light return to his king's eyes), but clenched his jaw and prepared an equally heartless statement: "Shall I call another whore before you leave?"

Shiro smirked and sighed. He'd gotten on Tensa's bad side again.

"Why not? A goodbye fuck never hurt anybody." Zangetsu bowed with a roll of his eyes and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Tensa," he stopped, "I trust you are more than capable of running things while I'm gone." He held his arm out and his progeny stepped towards him. "Be safe." He spoke softly as the teen graciously accepted the goodbye peck placed on his forehead.

"Yes, My King."

* * *

"Ichigo, are you coming to work today?" Renji whispered to his best friend. Said ginger continued to scribble his answers on his testing paper as he replied.

"That depends," he erased something then cleared his desk of the shavings, "am I gonna find you and Urahara together in the supplies closet again?"

"_Hey_!" He exclaimed before promptly being shushed by the proctor. Though Renji just waved it off. Considering the fact that she didn't kick him out, it was obvious that she didn't care. "That was one time and you know it."

"He's our _boss_, Renji. And since you let him have sex with you _at all_, it's going to be more than one time." Renji groaned and rubbed his head.

"Dammit, you're right." He sighed then shrugged. "But, it was _so good_, I ain't complaining."

"Well I am! It's bad enough that I have the worst station ever, but now I have to hear you two getting it on all the time now?" His friend snickered.

"Ichigo, no one says 'getting it on' anymore! You're such a _virgin_!" That caused a blush to take over Ichigo's face. He had no retort. "Don't worry. If you come out with us tonight, maybe actually _let loose_, that'll change."

"I—" He attempted to defend himself but Renji held up a hand to silence him.

"Whatever. Lemme see your paper."

* * *

Later that day, the two made their way to Urahara's shop*. They had both been working the evening shift here since they started university and it had been a pretty great job. Urahara, their boss, offered them both jobs when he saw them getting kicked out of their apartment their first year. The three had become fast friends, even though Kisuke was at least 10 years older than them. Things were moving smoothly, but now Renji had caused a sort of rift in their routine. One slow Friday night at the shop led to some drinking (even Ichigo partook), low whispers accompanied by eager hands, urges to get somewhere private. When Ichigo was ready to go home, he searched for Renji, and found him taking Kisuke up on his offer in the supplies closet. Things had been different since then, now it was stolen glances and occasional ass-grabs that the perpetrators thought went unnoticed. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and laughed at the situations. As he and Renji worked the front, the tattooed young man brought up their conversation from before.

"So Ichigo, are you like saving yourself for marriage or something?"

"Seriously? Now, Ren? Customers don't want to hear that!" Ichigo said as he bagged his current customer's items.

"Like I give a fuck," he said then shrugged when the person frowned at him.

"Stop talking like that around people, Kisuke's gonna fire you."

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about _that_." Ichigo scoffed.

"You're such a slut."

"Whatever. Just answer the question!"

"No! I just...I don't know," Ichigo replied.

"You not into girls? Because that's totally cool. I can tell ya, it's a lot more fun on the other side," Renji assured him.

"_No_. Or...I...I don't know, okay? I guess I'm just waiting for something...something interesting. Someone exciting."

Renji nodded in understanding. "So you're like, into that online-scheduled-surprise-sex-community...thing?"

"I hate you."

Kisuke suddenly emerged from the back of the store, greeting the two young men as he passed. He walked behind the counter and quickly pinched Renji's ass, making him jump. He turned around to see the blond flash a quick open hand and mouth the words:

"_Five minutes_."

Renji blushed and nodded, feeling his blood begin to pump quicker as he thought of what they were about to do.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Um...be right back," he replied then walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"The, uh, supplies closet..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow for a second then rolled his eyes when he realized what was going on. Renji chuckled then quickly continued on his way.

Ichigo stayed in the front to man the register, occasionally hearing a bump or low voice from the activities in the back. When an uneventful hour passed by, the ginger began to think about what he'd said to Renji earlier. Why was he so bored with _everything_? And Renji had made it sound as if being a virgin was a _bad_ thing. It's not that he hadn't had ample opportunities to..._get things done_...it was just that he hadn't really been interested. No one really sparked his interest, or made him horny, to put it plainly. He hadn't ever really been in love, and he wasn't the type to just jump into something without being sure about it.

_I'm no Renji, that's for sure_, he thought.

But...maybe that was his problem. Maybe he wasn't spontaneous enough. Maybe that's why he was still a virgin.

The ring of the store bell focused him again and he looked up. Bright blue caught his eye and he smiled.

"Grimmjow!" He exclaimed then ran in for a hug.

The taller man blushed heavily. "Hey, Berry." The blue-haired man replied with a small smile.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you in a month!" He hugged his friend and looked at him. "You look a little pale...What happened to you?"

"I, uh," he hesitated. "I got a little sick, that's all."

"Yeah, you don't look so good. Are you sure you're up for coming back to work?"

"Yeah, I just need to change to the night shift. So I can rest, I mean. Where's Urahara?" This question made Ichigo sigh before he shook his head.

"You've missed a lot."

* * *

"Wait, you're _fucking_ Urahara?" Grimmjow asked Renji. The redhead glared at Ichigo.

"You told him!"

"It wasn't that big a secret anyway!" Ichigo shot back as he put on his coat. "But yes," he smirked, "I told him."

"Asshole."

"Whatever."

"So, Grimm, you hitting the club with us tonight?" Renji asked.

"Nah, I have the night shift now," the blunette replied in an apologetic voice.

"Well, okay. Call us if you change your mind! C'mon, let's go, _snitch_."

"Hey!" He pushed Ichigo out the door then walked back over to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, if I were you, I'd make my move with Ichigo soon. You never know who might swoop him up before you do. Just go for it man. The worst he could say is no." With a shrug, Renji slipped on his own jacket and followed the ginger outside.

Grimmjow thought about what Renji had said. He probably was running out of time. He liked Ichigo ever since he'd started working at Urahara's, but he'd never known how to ask him out. Ichigo was one of the most complex people he'd ever known. He wanted to make his move soon, but he was afraid he'd screw it up. Something had happened to him, and he didn't know if Ichigo would want him if he told him the truth.

For all he cared, he hoped that Ichigo would never find out.

* * *

***For some reason, I can't write an AU without Kisuke running a store. It's like, impossible for him to exist without one. His soul is forever bound to his store.**

**Thank you for humoring me!**

**I'm so excited for this story and I think it's going to be a very good one, in my opinion.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this little intro to a story I hope will be great! If you have any questions just leave a review or PM me at anytime!**

**R&amp;R!**

_**~EMAE**_


	2. Oh, You Virgins Never Know

**A/N: I'm extremely satisfied with the response I got for this story. So very, very satisfied.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! They were really inspiring! Once again, I have been pushed to make another great story for you guys!**

**This story is going to be so fun to write!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shirosaki strolled through the club like he owned the placed.

And he might have, considering the many fine human establishments that he operated.

Well, that _Tensa_ operated anyway.

He'd never bothered with his sources of income; Tensa was better at that kind of financial...money..._stuff_. He was _the vampire king_, why should he have to care about _anything_? Wasn't that what being king was all about? If there was shit you didn't want to do, someone would just show up and do it, right? But that was beside the point. Just as long as the blood kept coming, and he still had a bed to fuck in, that was all that mattered. Now he was on a mission to acquire one of those things dearest to his heart. Before leaving his beloved estate, he'd called one of his servants that had been to the human world to ask where the best location to find prey would be. After subsequently fucking them mute(his _second_ goodbye-fuck), Shiro departed to a small town in the east(he'd already forgotten the name), known for its small clubs and night scene. When he got there, he could see why. The city was lit up from top to bottom, cars screeching even in the early hours of morning, and, much to his dismay, there were no virgins in sight. It was like every person that he passed walking down the street was either going to look for sex, or had just finished having it. It disgusted and intrigued Shiro all at the same time. Humans were appalling in their quest for an easy lay, considering the amount of diseases their mortal bodies could contract, but somehow, these creatures in this town had found the real value of life without coming close to death at all. It impressed him, if anything. Though, he wasn't horny(_really?_), just very hungry, and he still wanted his blood. It was like his hunger was alive, burning and calling to him not from his stomach, but from his whole _being_. It proved hard to find a single virgin in this slutty town(maybe he'd have that servant beheaded for misleading him), but his search eventually landed him in this small club. It was filled to the brim, though people still flooded in, creating a dense atmosphere in the building. It smelled heavily of sweat and drugs and, of course, human desire, the most potent and foul scent of all. Shiro curled his lip at every human that looked his way, eager with wet lips and sex-hungry eyes. He was looking for the possible human that would resist him the most, one that he'd have to fight for.

As if on queue, the scent wafted into his nostrils making his eyelids flutter and his fangs tingle in need of being released. There was one, maybe two of them in here, he could feel it. Their blood was hot and he could sense the pulse of each of their excited veins. Clubs were good for finding virgins. The atmosphere made them nervous and got their blood pumping. Shiro had to find them quickly, lest someone else swoop up what belonged to him. He let his sense of smell lead him, and he found himself near a small booth to the side of the bar. Hiding in the dancing crowd, he spotted a few people at that booth. One had long red hair and another had shorter blond hair. The two were making out profusely, the redhead roughly grinding his hips in the blond's lap. Two other girls were there, one with green hair and the other with orange. They were both beautiful, and Shiro found himself wishing they were the virgins he was looking for. Though the two were drunk and giggly.

_Definitely not virgins_, the young king thought to himself.

Shiro's shoulders dropped in disappointment. He _really_ wanted to eat. This was where the scent was coming from, so where...?

_Oh_.

On the other side of the bar, the bathroom door opened. The smell of blood grew stronger, making the albino's mouth water. He took a step forward before stopping, watching as a thin, young man stepped out of the bathroom. He had wild strawberry-orange hair and the most nervous look on his face. He wiped his damp hands on his jeans before beginning to move through the crowd. A woman came up to him and pressed her large breasts into his chest, whispering something about the two of them getting out of there. Shiro growled internally at this.

_Mine_, he thought greedily.

The young man blushed then shook his head before backing away and moving towards the booth. His steps were soft and timid, a blush creeping up his neck as he looked to his companions heavily making out.

_There you are_.

* * *

**~Earlier~**

Ichigo drummed his fingers on the table that he and his friends occupied in the small, crowded club. They'd been bar-hopping all night before finally choosing to rest here for the last stop. He'd been approached by many people trying to dance with him, or to simply have a good time, but he turned then all away. They all seemed the same to him. Renji stopped kissing Kisuke for a second and drunkly scolded him. He noted that Ichigo would never find his exciting someone(or whatever) if he didn't give people a chance. He just shrugged and went to use the bathroom. Ichigo tried to hurry up, the loud noises of seemingly rough sex coming from the large stall making him uncomfortable. When he returned, he sipped a small bit of his drink. He suddenly felt something. The air got thicker, or maybe his mind did. His body felt heavy, and he had the urge to scan the crowd, as if the source of the heaviness was hiding in there. Little did he know that it was. Glowing golden orbs met his and he was instantly mesmerized. They were beautiful, and he never wanted to look at anything else ever again. They moved further from the crowd and closer to him, a body appearing with the eyes as well. He couldn't look at anything else. Just those glowing eyes. They were suddenly next to him, sitting beside him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. A smile graced the pale face that he could barely see, and a tingle went through his nerves. Freedom flowed into his sight again and he took in all that was before him. White. Lots of white. White hair, white teeth, nearly white skin. It was covered by black clothing, a button up that was only buttoned to the necklace-covered sternum, and tight black jeans that covered long, long legs. He wondered if those were white, too. Porcelain beauty, from top to bottom.

"Hey, asshole, this booth is taken y'know!" Ichigo's hand shot behind him and pressed against Renji's warm, abused lips. This made his friend blink in shock.

His eyebrows arched up, as if he was going to cry at the beauty of the man before him. He saw the man's lips move, and he could've sworn he couldn't hear anything, but he understood perfectly.

_Take me to your place_.

"G-Gonna go home with him," he found himself saying, but not remembering thinking the words. Renji turned to Kisuke and grinned.

"Guess I'm staying with you tonight. G'luck Ichigo!" He shouted drunkly at the disappearing redhead.

Shiro couldn't believe how easy it'd been. Usually virgins were a bit more timid and needed more persuasion even after glamouring. He fell under Shiro's lowest level of hypnosis. Still though, he could sense a feistiness in this kid that made him all the more eager to drain him.

When they got to the younger's house(he remembered the name Ichigo being spoken), Shiro lost himself in the boy's looks, kissing his full lips and grabbing his round ass roughly as they made their way to the bedroom. Ichigo leaned into every touch, his senses thrown into overdrive. He was suddenly pushed back so that he was sprawled out on the bed, waiting for what was to come. The albino came down lapped at Ichigo's neck and placed soft but heavy kisses on the skin where he removed an article of clothing. The albino was going to proceed and strip himself, but he quickly remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh yes. I'm still hungry," he spoke out loud. He looked back to Ichigo for a moment, who looked confused. "Finger yourself."

"Wha?..." Ichigo asked in an exhausted voice.

"_Finger yourself_." He said it a bit more sternly this time. He hated having to repeat himself. "Your blood needs to be pumping so that I can chose where to bite you."

Right after the request was heard the second time, Ichigo's hand shot straight to his groin, tugging and fondling and rubbing himself before moving lower. His fingers did not wait as they slid inside of him, making his face curl in pain and Shiro's view of the innocent virgin shatter. As if his body knew what it was doing, Ichigo found his prostate and pressed it, eliciting a soft moan from his mouth.

"Wow..." Shiro said. The way virgins knew there own bodies so well under hypnosis made him shudder. "Where to bite..." He scanned the boy's naked body, eyes landing on his swollen and neglected cock that was reddening by the second. He thought about biting him there, near all that pressure. But if he did that, he might have given the boy an orgasm that would probably kill him. So where...The spot needed to be flushed red, signaling the intense flow of blood. Ichigo's moans grew louder and more needy, and Shiro found himself steadily growing more annoyed. "_Shut up_." Ichigo immediately listened, closing his mouth and continuing to finger himself.

Though that didn't stop soft grunts and groans from escaping him. The albino rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten how annoying these creatures were when they were aroused. All these soft whines and weak pleas, '_I love yous_' and whatnot. Ugh, it made him sick. He was much more used to the sounds his own kind made. Feral grunts and growls and roars accompanied by harsh scratches and bites. They didn't ask to go faster or harder, they just _did it_. They did things to each other that would probably _kill_ any human stupid enough to try them. Shiro felt himself getting aroused at the thought of it, but he reigned himself in. He was here to eat.

He got on the bed and slowly crawled over the writhing young man beneath him. Ichigo felt the coil in his lower stomach tighten as he stared into those eyes again. His fingers moved faster on their own as the albino moved over him, the digits determined to get him off as soon as possible. The older man captured his lips briefly before gripping his hand, yanking his fingers from his entrance and pinning his wrists beside his head. The ginger gasped and let out a needy sob. Shiro stared at the reddened skin of his face and neck.

_Classic spot_, He chuckled in his own mind.

Without any resistance, he pushed Ichigo's head to the side and licked his lips. Fuck, this kid smelled _good_. He could feel his mouth start to water, and his fangs popped out on their own. He licked them, and slowly moved down. His breath ghosted across the youngers skin, drawing out a shuddering moan, before he sank his fangs into the warm flesh.

"Ouch..."

The sound of his voice surprised the young king. How was he able to feel anything in this state? He should've been completely numb to _everything_ Shiro did to him. Weak hands pushed at his face. This wasn't the usual way he treated his prey, but he didn't stop. The boy wouldn't remember this anyway. And virgin blood was too good to pass up. He sucked fiercely to get the blood flowing, and it immediately began to gush into his mouth. Shiro's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out an aroused moan. The taste was even better than he'd anticipated. It was a mix of every taste he could think of, all swirled together in a delightfully sweet, thick red smoothie. And it was all for him. As he drank more, it began to dribble out the corners of his mouth. He knew he was drinking too fast, but he didn't give a fuck at this point. He came up to take a small break, and he licked the blood that dripped from his fangs and onto the human below him.

"_Fuck..._" He gasped at the euphoria that shot through him. This was his new heaven. His awakened cock gave an angry throb in his pants, and he had half a mind to fuck the boy until he had a permanent limp. But a better idea popped into his head; he'd just make him his slave and use him as an endless supplier. This was all he'd ever need ever again. Shiro did not remember virgin blood being _this _good. He licked away the flowing stream before reattaching his mouth. A small shudder went through him when he heard Ichigo let out a small moan.

_So he kinda likes it, even under the glamour_, he thought deviously and continued to drink.

When he felt his host shiver from the lack of blood flow, he decided he'd had enough. He didn't want to kill the poor thing. He got off of the bed and went to the bathroom to get a warm towel. Shiro wiped the boy of blood(he kept his toys clean) before cleaning himself and slipping a shirt and boxers on his shivering body. A blanket was placed on Ichigo's form, and the young king quickly disappeared, proceeding to search for a place to ground.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open, the light from his window finally bothering him enough to wake him. Lightheadedness set in quickly, and it made him want to curl back up in his blankets. Why did he feel so horrible? What happened last night?

_I went home with somebody_, he remembered. _Did we have sex?_

Visions of heavy kisses and moans flooded his mind, but any memory of actual sex was blurred. He didn't feel any different, so he assumed that whomever he'd left the club with just lost interest. Maybe they changed their minds about having sex with an inexperienced virgin. Ichigo suddenly felt insecure, like maybe he wasn't good enough. Was he just unattractive? Maybe he wasn't sexy enough...In an attempt to block out these pestering thoughts, he pulled the cover over his head and went back to sleep.

When he went back to work, Ichigo seemed spaced out most of the time. He'd been thinking about that night, what the hell happened, and who the hell he'd gone home with. More importantly, why they decided to leave without saying anything, or leaving a note, or something...These thoughts distracted him from his work, which caused Kisuke to yell at him a few times. When Grimmjow's shift began, he asked him about his troubles. Ichigo responded with a question.

"Grimmjow, you'd..._do me_..right?" He asked.

"Ichigo, _what the fuck_?" Renji's voice rang from the storage room.

"Uh..." The blunette tried to keep the red from creeping up his neck. That was an unexpected question. "Ichigo, what—"

"I mean, you'd have sex with me right?" Ichigo was tired of waiting for someone to come along for him. He decided that he'd go looking for a relationship himself. Grimmjow was a pretty decent guy, but he needed to know that he wouldn't flake on him.

"Um...yeah? But...I would rather date you instead..." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you...wanna go out with me?"

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh. At least he didn't have to ask. "Yes. I really would."

"You are the two most awkward people I know. Remind me to be there when you guys fuck. That'll be somethin to see," Renji said add he walked in carrying a big box.

"Shut the hell up," Grimmjow growled. Renji stuck his tongue out at him ast he put the box down.

"C'mon, Ichi. Let's go home."

Renji slipped on his coat and waited for the smaller redhead to do the same. Grimmjow smirked to himself when Ichigo smiled at him. Asking him out didn't go quite like he imagined, but at least he got the answer he wanted. For as long as he'd known him he'd been extremely attracted to Ichigo, physically and emotionally. Even considering the bold, straightforward person he was, Ichigo had been a challenge to figure out. He was much smarter, and Grimmjow couldn't approach him like he'd approached so many others. Ichigo made him feel awkward in his own skin, but in a good way. He made him feel different, and Grimmjow couldn't wait to find it what they could be together.

* * *

**So did you guys like that? I hope so!**

**I see a very thick plot line for this story, but my mind is so _all_ over the place _all_ the friggin time. So, y'know, all of it might change...**

**But I'll have faith for now, thanks to all of you!**

**R&amp;R!**

**_~EMAE_  
**


	3. Never Deny The Predator

**A/N: Sincere apologies for the absen–HOLY FUCK IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR.**

**Whoooaaaa, I am so sorry(as always)!**

**Senior year was a fun bitch.**

**I'm horrible, I know. Just enjoy this for me.**

* * *

Shiro let out a small grunt as he vigorously plunged in and out of the human girl under him. After meeting at some sketchy bar, they made their way back to his dingy motel room where he'd decided to ground for the time being. Her high-pitched voice had annoyed him even before they'd had sex, so, with her permission, he gagged her with a rag before proceeding. He could feel her scrawny legs tighten around his back as she cried out her fourth release into the damp rag. Shiro felt himself being constricted within her, but not even relatively close to a level of his liking. He had to remind himself that she was no vampire. Still, eager to reach his own release (which had taken _annoyingly_ longer than he'd expected), he pushed her legs up to rest on his shoulders and carefully picked up the pace so that he wouldn't snap her in half. But the thought of fucking someone as _hard_ as he wanted to...something he hadn't done since he arrived here... Lately, the king had been filled with an energy unlike any he'd ever experienced.

It was that blood.

That pure, invigorating, _spine-tingling,_ _virgin_ blood.

As he thought if it, he felt the remainder of it move through his system and arouse him even more. He wanted—no, _needed_—more of it. He began to move at a faster pace, his hands slipping gently around the girl's neck. It was warm, just like that ginger kid's. Her skin wasn't as soft as his, though. It was sticky with sweat, but trembled just the same. He could sense the same flow of blood that he'd had, that every human had. Without his consent, his fangs popped out, and before he knew it, he was draining the girl. Her screams couldn't be heard through the gag, and certainly not over the distinctive snap that followed. The Pale King continued to drink and thrust in a frenzy, until he pumped his thick release into the suddenly still form beneath him.

When he came to, all that was under him was a pale body, with sallow skin and a neck twisted at an awkward angle.

"Oh, _shit_," he groaned out loud. He quickly redressed himself and exited the room.

He wasn't quite sure if the girl was a common whore or if someone would actually notice if she was gone. Either way, the mess he left in that room wouldn't go easily forgiven. He needed to find a new place to stay. Somewhere he could ground, and somewhere close enough to his virgin. He stopped in his tracks and almost smacked himself in the forehead.

"'Course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

* * *

After returning home from a date with Grimmjow, Ichigo put on some relaxing clothes and lounged on the couch. It was at least their third week of going out, and tonight Grimmjow chose the venue. The blunette had decided to go dancing, something that no one would have guessed he liked to do. Ichigo was all for it, though. He followed his partner on the dance floor and the two grinded on each other all night. The redhead was exhausted, mostly from the sexual tension pent up inside of him, but the dancing took its toll as well. Ichigo wanted so badly to invite Grimmjow in, so he could take him upstairs and be shown what he was missing. But he didn't want that to be the only reason he kept this thing going with the blunette. He wanted his desire to be genuine, much like his feelings were becoming. But right now, all he could think about was Grimmjow's body, and how _badly_ he wanted to be taken by him. So, he'd restrain himself until he wanted all of Grimmjow. But...that didn't mean he couldn't think about it.

Knowing he was fully alone, Ichigo slid his hand into his boxers. His eyes fluttered closed when his calloused hand met the warm skin of his awakened member. He tried to focus on Grimmjow, or at least the parts of him he'd seem before. He remembered the time the blunette removed his shirt on a hot day to move boxes around the shop. The tanned skin had been slick with sweat, but Ichigo had thought nothing of it until now. He guided his hand up and down his shaft, building more and more tightness in his abdomen. Suddenly, his vision was interrupted by another, darker one. He was lying on his bed, his hands tied to the bed frame. Ice cold lips smashed into his, accompanied by a chilled tongue gliding across his teeth. He saw white hair, and heard a laugh so sinisterly..._familiar_.

_Is this a dream? Or a memory?_ The redhead thought to himself.

The image was so clear, there was no way this was just a scenario his brain made up. The only thing that pissed him off about it was his inability to put a face to the person accompanying him in his daydream. Everything else felt great, however. The mystery man placed kisses all over his neck, making him even more aroused than before. His head began to feel fuzzy; it felt as if his lungs were taking in less and less air as a heavy pressure grew around his neck. A sharp pain shot from his neck throughout his body, but he loved every minute of it. The pressure in his head built as well, bringing him closer and closer to his release.

The image suddenly shattered with the sound of the front door swinging open, and Ichigo made a quick motion to grab a pillow and cover his arousal.

"Ichi-nii!" He heard his younger sister's voice ring from behind him.

Arms wrapped themselves around his neck and a kiss was placed on his cheek. Ichigo willed away the heat in his face and turned around to face his sister's. They were each carrying large bags.

"K-Karin? Yuzu? What're you guys doing h-here?" He tumbled over his words.

"Daddy said that we don't see you enough, so he dropped us off!" Yuzu replied and smiled happily.

"I personally think he's having a _lady friend_ over, so he ditched us here so he could have the place all to himself," Karin chimed in.

"Karin!" Her sister scolded.

"What? You know it's true."

As the twins continued their small discussion about their father's real intentions, Ichigo thought to himself. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see his siblings, but it wasn't really the best time. Things were getting pretty serious with Grimmjow. What if _he_ wanted him to come over? They couldn't do anything let alone make out with his little sisters here.

_Nice one, Dad_, he thought.

"Just how long are you guys supposed to stay with me?" He asked, knowing they wouldn't be offended.

"A few days, maybe three or four," Karin answered.

"But don't worry! We'll stay out of your way!" Yuzu assured him, like the sweet girl she was.

"Yeah, just leave out snacks and video games and it'll be like we're not even here." Karin plopped down on the couch next to her brother, prompting him to immediately stand with the pillow, covering up his current state. She eyed him suspiciously, but shrugged it off as her sister sat down next to her.

After willing his arousal away, he made some snacks then joined the girls on the couch again. When they were all a bit tired, he got them to bed and proceeded to get some rest himself. He heard his phone buzz and paced over to it. He received a text from Grimmjow.

_~Hey. What are you doing?_

_-Just got out of the shower. _Ichigo covered his phone as he shook some water out of his hair.

~_Hot. ;) You free tomorrow night?_

Ichigo let out a chuckle at the blunette's persistence as he typed back a response.

_-You're out of luck. My little sisters are staying with me for a few days._

_~Can't Renji watch them for just a couple of hours?_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow with his next message.

_-Grimmjow, are you suggesting that I ditch my sisters, who traveled all this way to see me, just so that you can take me out?_

_~Would you hate me if I answered yes?_

The redhead smirked.

_-Maybe =)_

_~Then absolutely not! Why would you ever think such a thing?_

This made him laugh audibly.

_-Well, good. Because I'm not leaving them._

_~Hey, you remember when you asked me if I would 'do' you?_

_-Yeah?_

_~Can I come over?_

_-Not while they're here!_

_~Why not?_

_-Because, if you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, then it is not suitable for young teenage girls. And I refuse to scar them like that._

_~Oohh alright...see you at shift change then._

_-It's a date._

_~Like a 5 minute date._

_-Still a date though. ;)_

Before he was able to read the next message, Ichigo heard the doorbell ring. He looked back at his phone, and it read half past 9.

"Who would be here this late?" He mumbled to himself. The doorbell rang over and over the next round, and Ichigo was still scrambling to dry off and put on decent clothes. "Hang on!" He slid into some house shoes and shuffled downstairs to answer the door.

* * *

Zangetsu gracefully made his rounds through the halls of the mansion. All had been oddly peaceful in his maker's kingdom. He'd been greeted with "Evening, My Lord," and even "Anything I can do for you, Master Tensa?" Usually, he'd just command people to do things that needed to be done for Shiro before he woke up. It was different to have people genuinely care for you instead of having to bark orders at them. But...the teenager was almost disappointed that he didn't have any of Shiro's messes to clean up. As sad as it was to admit, he kind of _lived_ for that sort of thing. Running after his maker to see that he didn't do anything monumentally stupid was fulfilling in a sense. It was like looking after a rowdy dog. The blue-eyed teen smirked at how the tables had been turned, him being the untrained puppy in the beginning. One of the pair's earliest memories flashed through his mind. It was about 100 years ago, right after he was turned. But remembering the time before he was turned wiped the smirk away.

* * *

_Zangetsu had been a human slave to a vampire Lord for as long as he'd been able to walk and talk. His previous master, a Lord of a small section of the kingdom, took him from his parents. He used him for a number of things. At first, they were harmless; cleaning, feeding, delivering messages. When he got a bit older, he would frequently sell him to other vampire nobles for feeding, to the point where patches of bites all over his body made it seem as if he had some sort of horrible disease. His master never sold him for sex, however. Tensa was too skinny and fragile for that, let alone a human. But that never stopped him from being forced to trade other sexual favors for profit. One night, he was taken home by one of his patrons, and when he looked out towards the capitol mansion, he could see fire and hear high pitched screams._

_"You'd better get inside," he heard from behind him._

_Tensa had half mind to shoot them a glare, but he had to remember his place. Instead he walked into his home in time to avoid the bandits that attacked. The teen caught the glimmer of a clean blade before it glided across the man's throat. With a jolt of fear, he locked the door with haste, backing away from it until his back hit the far wall._

What the hell is going on?_ He thought as he sat on the floor._

_"Y'know, I was never fond of you, old man." Tensa snapped his head to the left where he saw his master backed against a wall. A blade similar to the one he'd seen before was pressed against his neck, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air of the small room._

_"Look, take whatever you want! I'll give you everything!" The blade was shoved deep into his abdomen and left there, causing the sizzling sound to increase in volume. The intruder then proceeded to raid the rest of the house but stopped when he spotted the cowering boy._

_"This your master?" The teen didn't register the question at first, fear clouding most of his thoughts. "Answer me!" Tensa nodded. "You wanna die here with him?"_

_"Tensa..." His master groaned out in pain. "P-Please..."_

_The pale bandit received a head shake, but he knew what it meant. "Then join me." The knife was tossed to him, and he caught it clumsily._

_The details of his master's death were always fresh in his mind, and he never forgot it. Shiro saw a non-existent bloodlust in the young teen after he murdered for the first time. The albino had promised him comfort, shelter, and greatness, but only if he agreed to become his progeny. The last thing Tensa wanted was to become the thing he despised the most, but the offer was delivered by someone who would not be refused, so did he really have a choice?_

* * *

A strange clanging noise caught his highly trained ear and snapped him out of his musings. It seemed to come from the west end of the mansion. Tensa licked his lips of the tasteful memories and swiftly made his way there, and things were a bit too quite for a moment. He looked down and saw an abandoned rifle that the guards of the grounds used. Something was wrong. The teen scouted the west end once more, waiting and listening to any strange happenings. He remembered that rifle, and quickly radioed in all of the Kings Guard while on his search, ordering a roll-call. The two he did not receive word from were Shuuhei Hisagi and Kensei Muguruma. The teen raised an eyebrow, as he recognized the first name. He'd been acquainted with Hisagi on occasion, the first being when Shiro was appointing bodies to defend his home. He was a quiet kid, only speaking when he was spoken to. He'd also seen the kid emerge from his maker's bedroom at unreasonable hours countless times. Whenever someone would challenge their king, Shuuhei was always the first to defend his honor(Tensa never bothered because whoever spoke against Shiro never had the balls to say it to his face). So, considering how loyal to Shiro this kid seemed, it made no sense to the blue-eyed teen why he would leave one of his beloved king's posts unmanned.

Tensa, worried about what was going on in his master's home, continued his search vigorously. He was lead back to where he started, and decided to take a look inside his master's study. Low murmurs could be heard through the door that was slightly ajar. He stepped inside, and no one was there, but a dim light in the rear caught his eye. He made his way to the source of the light, with haste, his patience for nonsense at it's limit. In the dimly lit office was a sight Tensa never thought he'd see.

A young guard was bent over his master's cherrywood wine bottle deposit(which doubled as a desk when he needed to do actual kingly things). His knuckles were trapped between his teeth and the other hand was tangled in his thick head of hair. His combat sweats were sitting tightly around his thighs as a silver-haired superior officer(Tensa could tell by the gold threading in his jacket) was harshly gripping his hips and roughly rocking into him at a slow pace. A quiet whimper escaped the dark-haired guard when his superior picked up the pace.

"He...can fuck you all he wants, but I've _claimed_ you. You...are _mine_. You will always...be _mine_. Body and soul. Got that?" When he didn't receive an answer, he gripped the boy's hair and tugged it harshly. His head snapped back and resulted in a deep moan escaping through gritted teeth. "Can't hear you."

"Ah! Y-Yes, sir..." He slammed his free hand down and gripped the edge of the desk. "_H-Harder_..."

Zangetsu tilted his head in curiosity as he watched, intrigued by what he saw. He'd heard of this 'claiming' phenomenon lately, and he wondered exactly what it meant. It made the most sense to assume it meant something akin to mating for life, but even that idea was foreign to him. The idea of wanting _one_ person, having _one_ person, to the end of your eternal days wasn't something he was exactly familiar with, not something he'd been exposed to in all his years. In the remnants of memories of his human life, no such bond existed. And certainly not any kind of bond existed regarding his master. His king had always chosen whoever he wanted, and moved on quickly.

"Please...let me come..." The dark-haired subordinate's pleas shook Tensa out of his musings.

Before he could get his request fulfilled, Tensa cleared his throat. The older officer cursed as he yanked himself out of his subordinate, causing the young man to fall on his knees. He breathed deeply, his body coming down from the high and his mind not registering what was going on. The silver-haired man cursed even more as he pulled up his uniform pants and tried to snap his lover out of it. When the two composed themselves, they kneeled.

"M-Master Tensa!" The older man spoke first. "We—"

"What did you mean when you said you've 'claimed' him," he spoke calmly.

"Wha...?" The blue-eyed vampire rolled his eyes.

"You said you 'claimed' him, Captain Muguruma. That he was 'yours.' What exactly does that mean?" He was so curious that he almost put past him the younger officer trying to subtly wipe sweat off of his maker's desk.

"Uh...well...I guess I was just saying that...he belonged to me. He's mine."

Another eye-roll. "_Yes_, _you said that_, but what does that _mean_?"

This time the younger spoke up. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. It's a rare bond. Something that can't be put into words. Like a bond between a maker and progeny, but much more complicated than that."

"But what about your King's desire for you, Hisagi?" He almost spat the words, though he didn't know why.

Hisagi looked up to find better words. "I respect that, but...what I have with Kensei is something different." The older man blushed but lit up at the statement. "It can't be replaced. I-I guess it could be compared to human love."

Tensa grimaced. Human love? What a primitive idea! He wanted to hear no more. He held up a hand to silence the two of them. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with this embarrassing situation, and he wasn't in the punishing mood today.

"Look, if you're going to be regularly..._active_...then might I suggest _your_ quarters as a venue, not _His Highness' work space_. And, so I don't have to kill you two for _abandoning your post_, a request for shift change would suffice in the future. You know, if you just _can't_ control yourselves." There was shame in the silent air as he looked back and forth between the two. "Get out. And if I catch you again—well, rather if your _king_ catches you again, you'll wish I hadn't shown you mercy now. Especially you, Hisagi." The two officers quickly shuffled out of the room and ran back two their posts. Tensa could hear their chatter as they disappeared around the corner.

"I told you it was a bad idea, idiot!" It was Hisagi, and suddenly Tensa knew he wasn't as dumb as he'd thought.

A thought crossed the young lord's mind. Why, with the knowledge that he possessed, would Hisagi betray his king that way? He knew full well he'd be executed if he was found out, yet he still took the risk. What would make someone lose all self-control like that? Was it blood?

"_A bit of blood will change a man, whether he spilled it, or it was spilled on him_." A memory of Shiro's voice rang in the back of his mind.

That phrase alone justified his decision to never touch another drop in his life.

* * *

Ichigo opened the door, and a heavy force hit his chest.

He recalled this force, cold, serpent-like, _hypnotic_ even, and unwavering in its relentlessness.

A familiar face entered his home after he spoke the words, "Come in." But he didn't remember thinking that phrase! The overwhelming pressure in the room made him lean against the wall as the familiar face(though he did not know how) inspected his home.

White skin, like ivory...He remembered that...Then it came to him as the pressure was lifted. Ichigo leaned on his shaking knees, the air returning to his lungs and the room spinning harshly.

"You're...you're..." The person from the bar, he was sure of it, but how, he couldn't even guess. "What...are you? I..." He tried to breathe the rest of the words, but found he couldn't.

A flash of white teeth caught his attention, then a voice, smooth as sanded wood spoke with a menacing tone.

"Speak another word, and I'll think twice about leaving alone whoever is upstairs."

* * *

**Whoo! Cliffhangers are a girl's best friend!**

**Writing all this sex for these vampires is rough work! It's hard to keep up...**

**I promise I'll try and do better with the updates, okay?**

**How'd you like this chapter? Let me know? Especially about Zangetsu's backstory!**

_**~EMAE**_


End file.
